Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computing systems, and more particularly to, various embodiments for driver confidence evaluation while operating a vehicle by a processor.
Description of the Related Art
In today's interconnected and complex society, computers and computer-driven equipment are more commonplace. Processing devices, with the advent and further miniaturization of integrated circuits, have made it possible to be integrated into a wide variety of personal, business, health, home, education, and other devices. Accordingly, the use of computers, network appliances, and similar data processing devices continue to proliferate throughout society.